Race
When creating a new character in Dream of Mirror Online, you must choose between one of four races: Human, Shura, Sylph, and Sprite. Other than a slight difference in movement/flying speed, there are no statistical differences between the races. However, the race chosen will give different storylines on certain quests. Human :For the quest after creating a new character, see Human Beginners' Village Beginner Mission. Game Text: The most noble of all the races. Humans thrive on being social, making friends and traveling the world. They are perfectly balanced and can fit well into any role. Softstar Description: The most representable characteristic of the Human is its diversity and balanced capabilities. In other words, they are just ordinary. However, a proverb says, "Greatness exists in the inconspicuous and overlooked details". Therefore really great men usually choose the Human ethnic group. With huge potential, the Human is accomplished in every field. They tend to follow the trends to reveal their similarities, but forget about the fact that no two individuals are the same. This is why the human race is the most ironic existence of the four racial groups. With even performance for all attributes, the Human is suitable for all occupations. They mainly reside in Eversun City.Softstar Entertainment Shura :For the quest after creating a new character, see Shura Beginners' Village Beginner Mission. Game Text: A race of powerful creatures. The Shura race tend to solve disputes with disputes. They are best known for their strength and ferocious fighting skills. Softstar Description: The Shura race is an ethnic group designed based on the "Tocharian" in ancient Chinese myth. The Shura emphasizes on power, therefore male Shura look ferocious and female Shura look seductive. The Shura race tend to solve disputes with disputes. Adopting an eye for an eye may be a drawback, but it can be an efficient way to solve problems. Since the Shura is an aggressive race, they emphasize a lot on power and love fighting; they surrender to greater powers as well. A long time ago, the number of Shura race was sharply reduced from their killing each other. Later a human being defeated all top Shura fighters under the rule that the winner gets to lead. This stopped the Shura race from killing each other. That human being also established the monster buster sword school. The Shura emphasizes on the power and life value, they are therefore very suitable for front line occupations. The Shura mainly reside in the industrial and mining center, Darkdale. There are various mining and welding zones in the valley, which is a prosperous industrial center.Softstar Entertainment Sprite :For the quest after creating a new character, see Sprite Beginners' Village Beginner Mission. Game Text: These once celestial beings have taken on a new form, transforming themselves into childlike creatures to learn more about the mirrored world. Softstar Description: The mirror race is also called the Sprite. In the Mirror World, the Sprite was originally created to help the Mirror Kings. Because they are small and cute, the mirror kings also allow the visitors to be embodied as the Sprite. The Sprite is small and quick. They are modest and dedicated to serving people. Like kids in other races, they are not good at combat, but they have excellent performance on many non-combat related gifts. However, although everyone likes the Sprite, their perfectionism sometimes brings people bad headaches. The Sprite emphasizes on the nimble attribute and possesses many life skills. They have better luck as well. Therefore they are suitable for assistant type occupations. The Sprite don't have main residential areas like other races, they are scattered in the towns of other races, just like the gypsies or nomads in the real world.Softstar Entertainment Sylph :For the quest after creating a new character, see Sylph Beginners' Village Beginner Mission. Game Text: With great insight and the emphasis on knowledge and wisdom, Sylph are a great choice for magic users. However, due to their arrogance, the Sylph are reclusive and anti-social. Softstar Description: The soft Sylph tends to apply their wisdom. They emphasize on knowledge and skills and don't like to use violence. They have handsome and elegant outlooks and are proud of it. However, their lack-of-exercise bodies usually have bad performance in the occasions that need body strength. Besides, the overly arrogant Sylph sometimes is very hard to please. With great wisdom and the emphases on knowledge and skills, there are many accomplished people in the heaven race. However, due to their arrogance, the Wisp don't care about others, many of them reside in remote areas. That's why there is only a small number of Sylph. Since the Wisp emphasizes on the value of wisdom and spiritual energy but has weak bodies, they are therefore more suitable for backup occupations. The Sylph resides in the town of Collington. This beautiful town was built on the lake; the wooden bridges of different sizes connect various structures. Being a scene as pretty as a poem, it is truly the most aesthetic hometown of Sylph!Softstar Entertainment References Category:Basics